Solamen Miseris
by LadyofComma
Summary: W rok po ostatecznej bitwie wybranie śmierciożercy otrzymują szansę ukończenia programu odkupienia win, podczas którego muszą żyć przez pół roku bez magii pod nadzorem opiekunów. Harry zostaje wyznaczony do nadzorowania tajemniczego mrocznego czarnoksiężnika, który jest zamknięty w sekretnej celi Ministerstwa od czasów bitwy. Tłumaczenie miniaturki paimpont.


**Betowała:** Clou

 **Kilka słów wyjaśnienia** : Ze względów stylistycznych i językowych postanowiłam nie tłumaczyć tytułu tej miniaturki, który pochodzi z _Tragicznych dziejów doktora Fausta_ Christophera Marlowe'a - _Solamen miseris socios habuisse doloris_. Trudno znaleźć brzmiącą po polsku wersję tego zwrotu, zwłaszcza, że w jedynym dostępnym online tłumaczeniu tej sztuki na język polski, zdanie to nie zostało przetłumaczone. _Solamen miseris_ dosłownie oznacza coś w rodzaju _pocieszenia dla nieszczęśliwych_ , które bardzo poetycko ujął w swoim wierszu o tej samej nazwie Jan Kasprowicz

 _A w tej rozterce, w tej bezdennej nocy  
Pociechę miałem — nędzną — tylko jednę:  
Że nie mną samym duch piekielny miota._

Nie przedłużając, życzę przyjemnej lektury.

* * *

Na początku nie ma nic prócz cierpienia.

 _ból ból ból_

 _ból ból ból_

Rozgrzany do białości i oślepiający, wypala sedno mojej duszy, raz za razem rozdziera mnie na strzępy, bez przerwy i bez litości. Chcę krzyczeć, ale nie jestem w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Ból przepełnia świat i nie ma niczego poza nim. Wszystko, czym jestem, zostało pochłonięte przez straszliwy ogień tej udręki.

 _ból ból ból_

Ale powoli, nieskończenie powoli, coś zaczyna mi się przejaśniać w głowie. Rozdzierające mnie cierpienie wciąż jest obecne, ale być może teraz staje się słabsze, jako że zaczynam zdawać sobie sprawę ze swojego istnienia, ze swoich myśli, ze swojego poranionego ciała. Jestem człowiekiem, a to są moje członki, drżące w męce. W moim umyśle pojawiają się słowa i rozpoznaję, że to ja jestem ich autorem: _Ból. Cierpię. Ja cierpię._

 _Kim jestem?_

 _Gdzie jestem_?

Otwieram oczy i próbuję się rozejrzeć, ale dookoła mnie panuje ciemność. Kamień. Czuję teraz zapach kamieni, wilgotnych, chłodnych i pradawnych. Zdaję sobie również sprawę z zimnego metalu uciskającego moje płonące przeguby. Jestem zakuty w kajdany? Tak, jestem spętany. Uwięziony. Muszę być więźniem, zamkniętym gdzieś za kamiennymi ścianami. Ale gdzie? I dlaczego?

Wsłuchuję się, a po jakimś czasie zaczynam słyszeć odległe głosy, ciche echa kroków. W pobliżu muszą być inni ludzie, ludzie, którzy są w stanie mówić i chodzić. Podnoszę głos i usiłuję ich zawołać, ale mija sporo czasu, zanim go odzyskuję. Jednak wtedy to się dzieje i krzyk wyrywa mi się z gardła.

Słyszę pospieszne kroki i odległy głos wołający w ciemności:

– To _on_... _Poruszył się_ – do moich uszu dochodzi kliknięcie metalowego zamka i drzwi otwierają się ze skrzypnięciem. Mroczne pomieszczenie zostaje rozjaśnione przez snop żółtego światła, a ja zaciskam powieki przed jego ostrym blaskiem.

Kiedy ponownie otwieram oczy, leżę na łóżku przykuty do ściany. Stoją nade mną dwaj mężczyźni w ciemnych szatach i oświetlają mi twarz. Światło, tym razem rzucające nieco delikatniejszy blask, wydaje się pochodzić z cienkiego drewnianego patyka, który trzyma jeden z nich.

Przypatruję się im. Jeden z nich jest niski, blady i szczurowaty, podczas gdy drugi wysoki i ciemnoskóry. Blady mężczyzna drży, kiedy na mnie patrzy.

– _Wciąż_ żyje – szepcze. – Na Merlina... on żyje! Co powinniśmy z nim zrobić, sir? Spróbujemy go zabić?

Ten drugi spogląda na mnie przez dłuższy czas. Potem mówi:

– My nie _zabijamy_ , z wyjątkiem bitew. To oczywiste, że skierujemy go do programu,

Blady mężczyzna sapie.

– _Jego_? Nie może pan mówić poważnie, ministrze Shacklebolt. Program resocjalizacji jest przeznaczony dla śmierciożerców, ale nie dla _niego_.

Człowiek nazwany Shackleboltem przygląda się mojej twarzy.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, dla kogo przeznaczono ten program, Cattermole. To ja go założyłem. Wierzyłem wtedy w ideę Dumbledore'a dotyczącą odkupienia win i wierzę w nią teraz.

Cattermole waha się:

– Ale on... on jest... – kurczy się w sobie, gdy napotykam jego spojrzenie. Gdy widzę wyraz jego oczu, czuję przypływ mrocznej radości wzbierający w moim sercu. Muszę być kimś znaczącym. Muszę być kimś potężnym, jeśli ten człowiek tak bardzo się mnie boi.

– W tym właśnie rzecz, Cattermole – mówi spokojnie człowiek nazwany Shackleboltem. – Nie jestem dokładnie pewien, czym on jest. _Był_ Czarnym Panem aż do chwili, gdy uderzyło weń jego własne zaklęcie uśmiercające. Ale kim był trzy dni później, gdy zaczął się wybudzać w krypcie? Kim jest teraz, gdy przez rok leżał w tej celi, skuty i pozbawiony świadomości, sam na sam ze swymi udręczonymi snami? Kim jest teraz, gdy opuściła go każda cząsteczka magii? Sam możesz dostrzec zmianę, jaka w nim zaszła; stał się bardziej ludzki, jeśli chodzi o kształt. Spójrz na jego oczy i twarz – przypomina człowieka. Jaka jego część została zniszczona przez klątwę, a jaką zachował? – Potrząsa powoli głową. – Czy zaklęcie unicestwiło potwora i oszczędziło człowieka? A może nadal jest potworem? Po prostu nie wiem. Ale jednego mogę być pewien, Cattermole: wierzę w program i w moc odkupienia.

Cattermole drży lekko.

– Odkupienia? Tak, być może dla innych. Dla zwolenników takich jak Malfoyowie, Runcorn, Crabbe czy Nott... Ale dla niego nie może być odkupienia, sir. Nadal stanowi zagrożenie i jest zwodniczy. Niech to pana nie zmyli.

– Nie dysponuje już żadną magią – odpowiada cicho drugi mężczyzna. – Sam go jej pozbawiłem. Nie zrobiliśmy tego żadnemu z pozostałych – to zbyt bolesne, zarówno pod względem fizycznym, jak i umysłowym. Niektórzy twierdzą, że to gorsze od klątwy _Cruciatus_ , ale musiałem mu to zrobić – nie mogliśmy ryzykować pozostawieniem go przy życiu. Pozostali nie byli aż tak groźni; odebraliśmy im tylko różdżki z obietnicą, że dostaną je z powrotem, jeśli ukończą program. – Przez jego ciemną, przystojną twarz przemyka uśmiech. – Nawet twój kolega, Runcorn, zdołał się przystosować do mugolskiego życia i już niemal ukończył program. W przyszłym miesiącu odzyska swoją różdżkę. Ufam, że uznasz go za odmienionego człowieka, a jeśli nie, to chcę o tym wiedzieć.

Zrozumienie tego, co powiedział, zajęło mi trochę czasu. Magia? Miałem magię, a _on_ mi ją odebrał? To _stąd_ ten ból? Shacklebolt musiał dojrzeć błysk nienawiści w moich oczach, bo odwraca ode mnie wzrok.

Cattermole wpatruje się we mnie, wciąż na wpół przerażony moją obecnością.

– Ale inni mieli mugolskich mentorów, którzy sprawowali nad nimi kuratelę i czarodziejów, którzy ich strzegli. Nikt nie będzie chciał podjąć się opieki _nad_...

Shacklebolt znów na mnie patrzy, a w jego ciemnych oczach jest coś, czego nie pojmuję. To nie strach – wygląda raczej na dziwny smutek.

– Tak – mówi w końcu. – Znam kogoś, kto to zrobi.

– Kogo? – oczy Cattermole'a robią się wielkie w słabym świetle celi.

Shacklebolt uśmiecha się.

– Harry'ego, rzecz jasna.

* * *

Kilka dni później, kiedy opuściły mnie już ostatnie pozostałości mej fizycznej agonii, do celi wchodzi młody mężczyzna. Gdy go widzę, coś porusza się w moim sercu. Jest prawie tak, jakbym go pamiętał. Być może kiedyś go znałem? Jest niewiele więcej niż chłopcem, szczupłym, o niesfornych czarnych włosach i osobliwie błyszczących oczach. Jego oczy są olśniewające, prawie nieziemsko zielone. Zielone jak magia, zielone jak śmierć...

Chłopak patrzy na mnie bez strachu i siada obok mnie na moim łóżku.

– Pamiętasz mnie? – pyta miękko.

Myślę o tym przez chwilę. Potem mówię, a mój głos jest ochrypły i niewyraźny od tak długiego nieużywania go:

– Nie. Może oprócz oczu. Wydaje mi się, że mogłem zapamiętać twoje oczy.

Przygląda się mojej twarzy.

– A czy pamiętasz, _kim_ jesteś?

Potrząsam głową.

– Nie. Ale usłyszałem wystarczająco dużo, by zrozumieć, że kiedyś byłem wielkim czarodziejem i dlatego moja magia została mi odebrana.

Obrzuca mnie swoim niepokojąco zielonym spojrzeniem.

– Byłeś wielkim czarodziejem, ale wybrałeś równie wielkie zło. Spowodowałeś straszliwe spustoszenie na całym świecie i wielu ucierpiało z twoich rąk. Usiłowałeś stać się nieśmiertelny, ale nie byłeś w stanie.

 _Nieśmiertelny_?

Uniosłem głowę.

– Jak próbowałem stać się nieśmiertelny? – staram się, by mój głos brzmiał na obojętny, niezainteresowany.

Wpatruje się we mnie z powagą.

– Niszcząc własną duszę. Popełniałeś morderstwa i rozszczepiałeś swoją duszę tak długo, aż stałeś się mniej niż człowiekiem. Ukryłeś jej cząstki w obiektach, które przedstawiały dla ciebie jakąś wartość, ale moi przyjaciele i ja zniszczyliśmy je wszystkie. W końcu próbowałeś mnie zabić, ale twoja klątwa uśmiercająca odbiła się ode mnie i zamiast tego uderzyła w _ciebie_. Wszyscy nadal myślą, że nie żyjesz; Ministerstwo nie podało do wiadomości publicznej, że również w jakiś sposób przeżyłeś to zaklęcie. A teraz Kingsley Shacklebolt – nasz obecny Minister – chce ci dać wybór, taki sam, jaki dał tym spośród twoich zwolenników, którzy przeżyli: możesz albo spędzić resztę życia w więzieniu, albo wziąć udział w jego eksperymencie. Jeśli zdecydujesz się na to drugie, będziesz musiał przez pół roku wieść normalne, pozbawione magii życie. Spróbujesz nauczyć się, jak to jest znowu być człowiekiem. Pod koniec tego okresu Ministerstwo zwoła przesłuchanie i zadecyduje, czy istnieje dla ciebie jakakolwiek nadzieja na odkupienie

– W przeciwieństwie do innych czarodziejów w jego eksperymencie, nie posiadam już żadnej magii – Czuję przeszywający mnie gniew. – Pozbawił mnie jej, a związany z tym ból prawie mnie zabił. Chciałbym, żeby tak było.

– Pragniesz śmierci? – w oczach chłopca widzę teraz zaciekawiony wyraz. – Być może mimo wszystko się zmieniłeś – jego głos zniża się do szeptu.

– Jaki ty masz z tym wszystkim związek? – pytam. – Mówisz, że próbowałem cię zabić. Więc dlaczego teraz tutaj jesteś? Dlaczego ze mną rozmawiasz?

Bierze głęboki oddech.

– Ponieważ – mówi po prostu – ja jestem tą osobą, z którą zamieszkasz. Oczywiście, jeśli zdecydujesz się opuścić tę celę.

– Dlaczego? – to, co mówi chłopak, nie ma sensu. Czemu miałby się zgodzić na coś takiego? Stara się mnie podejść, prawda? Ale w jego oczach nie ma fałszu.

Niezgrabnie odgarnia włosy z czoła, na którym widzę zygzakowatą bliznę. Na moment przenika mnie wstrząs rozpoznania, a potem znika.

– Ponieważ to ty dałeś mi kiedyś tę bliznę – mówi. – Ponieważ uczyniłeś mnie jednym ze swoich horkruksów.

– Horkruksów? – w tym słowie jest coś znajomego. Coś słodkiego, niczym mroczny sekret.

Pochyla się do przodu.

– Odłamek twej duszy żył we mnie przez wiele lat. Został zniszczony, kiedy po raz drugi rzuciłeś na mnie zaklęcie uśmiercające. Ale czuję... czuję, że cię znam, Tom. Znam cię jak nikt inny nie pozna, ponieważ kiedyś byliśmy jednością... Nie jestem już w stanie wyczuwać twoich myśli jak kiedyś, ale nadal istnieje pomiędzy nami ta dziwna więź. Więc jeśli istnieje ktoś, kto może ci pomóc stać się na powrót człowiekiem, to tym kimś jestem ja.

Przerywa na moment, po czym wyciąga drżącą dłoń, tak jakby miał zamiar dotknąć mojej twarzy.

– Znowu zaczynasz teraz bardziej przypominać Toma – mówi miękko.

Odchylam głowę do tyłu, a jego ręka opada bezwładnie z boku. Przez chwilę siedzi w niezręcznej ciszy, a potem mówi:

– Więc jak będzie, Tom? Ta cela czy domek nad morzem?

Spoglądam na dziwnego chłopca, który utrzymuje, że kiedyś dzieliliśmy duszę i niepewne wspomnienie kształtuje się w moim umyśle, niczym blady szept czegoś, co było kiedyś... Czy pamiętam bycie jego częścią? Tak, muszę pamiętać, ponieważ jest w nim coś, co porusza moje serce.

I on również musi to czuć. Musi być coś, co pozostało z tej magicznej więzi pomiędzy nami, skoro proponuje mi pomoc w wydostaniu się z tej celi. Co za naiwny głupiec z tego Ministra, skoro wyznacza _go_ na mojego opiekuna! Czuję, jak w moim umyśle rodzi się plan. Wciąż jest coś, co łączy ze mną tego chłopca, a ze sposobu, w jaki Minister o nim mówił, wydaje się być potężnym czarodziejem. Możliwe, że jeśli dobrze to rozegram i będę bardzo ostrożny, uda mi się przeciągnąć go na moją stronę. A wówczas pomoże mi znaleźć sposób na odzyskanie mojej utraconej magii.

Napotykam błyszczące zielone spojrzenie.

– Domek nad morzem – szepczę. – Proszę...

* * *

Mały, dekorowany muszlami domek stoi samotnie w pobliżu smaganego wiatrem wybrzeża. Odpowiada mi jego lokalizacja – nie mam ochoty widywać nikogo poza chłopakiem. Kiedy wchodzimy do domku, wyciąga z kieszeni drewniany patyk i szepcze jakieś słowa w obcym języku, kreśląc w powietrzu krąg. Od razu pojmuję, że te słowa mają chronić chatkę przed każdym, kto do niej wejdzie, ale mają również moc, która powstrzyma mnie przed wyjściem z niej. _To różdżka_ , przypominam sobie nagle. _Ten patyk w jego ręce to różdżka. Miałem kiedyś taką. Zastanawiam się, co się stało z moją różdżką_.

Domek jest mały i zwyczajny, ale nie nieprzyjemny. Jest tu mały salon z widokiem na morze, kilka skromnych sypialni i zaskakująco przestronna kuchnia.

Chłopak kiwa głową w kierunku pieca.

– Tutaj będziemy gotować nasze posiłki. Fleur, która zwykle mieszka w tym domku ze swoim mężem, nie uznaje stosowania magii w kuchni. Twierdzi, że wpływa ona na smak jedzenia. Tak więc to mugolska kuchnia. Przypuszczam, że nie umiesz gotować?

– Nie.

Uśmiecha się.

– Z jakiegoś powodu nie wydawało mi się, żebyś umiał. Na początku mogę dla nas gotować. Powinieneś jednak się tego nauczyć. Są tu książki kucharskie różnego rodzaju – wskazuje na drewniany regał pełen starych, oprawionych w skórę książek. – Zawierają instrukcje, jak przygotować jedzenie, tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Nigdy nie używam książek kucharskich. Po prostu wrzucam wszystko i mieszam ze sobą.

Wyciągam z półki jedną z książek i przewracam pożółkłe strony. Tekst jest po francusku, a ilustracje są precyzyjne i szczegółowe, chociaż język wydaje się zbyt kwiecisty. Chyba wcześniej postępowałem zgodnie ze wskazówkami takimi jak te przy sporządzaniu... eliksirów? Tak, eliksirów. Wydaje mi się, że musiałem być bardzo dobry z eliksirów.

– Myślę, że mogę postępować zgodnie z instrukcjami – mówię i chłopak się do mnie uśmiecha.

– Zatem nie krępuj się! –odpowiada. – Wszystkie składniki, jakich będziesz potrzebował, znajdziesz w lodówce albo w spiżarni. Mam zamiar do kogoś zafiukać.

 _Zafiukać_? To słowo brzmi znajomo, ale nie pamiętam, co oznacza. Nie chcę ujawniać przed nim swojej niewiedzy, więc zajmuję się zgromadzeniem składników, jakich będę potrzebował do przygotowania naszej kolacji. Zrobię omelette basquaise*, który wydaje się całkiem prosty.

Po kilku chwilach słyszę chłopaka rozmawiającego z kimś w salonie i zerkam dyskretnie przez wpółotwarte drzwi. Mówi do kogoś... w kominku? Tak, to ma jakiś sens. Poznaję głos Shacklebolta i pojmuję, że zdaje mu raport na mój temat. Na dom nałożono magiczne osłony mające zapewnić jego bezpieczeństwo i powstrzymać mnie przed ucieczką. Ale nie mam zamiaru uciekać. Muszę tu zostać i poznać tego zielonookiego chłopca. Słucham ich przez jakiś czas, ale nie mówią niczego szczególnie interesującego, więc na nowo zagłębiam się w księdze z przepisami.

Oddzielanie zawartości jajek od ich skorupek jest trudne i potrzebuję kilka prób, by zrobić to jak należy. Ubijanie białek, aż staną się wystarczająco sztywne, trwa zaskakująco długo i zaczyna mnie boleć nadgarstek, zanim w końcu udaje mi się osiągnąć zamierzony rezultat: sztywna, błyszcząca, biała piana wypełnia misę i odczuwam małą iskierkę radości ze swojego osiągnięcia. Mieszam powoli i delikatnie białka z żółtkami – przepis ostrzega w wymownej francuszczyźnie przed tragicznymi skutkami włożenia w to zbyt wielkiej siły.

Z salonu dobiega teraz inny głos, tym razem należący do dziewczyny. Brzmi tak, jakby na coś narzekała.

– Nie, Ginny – mówi chłopiec. – Nie mogę ci powiedzieć ani gdzie jestem, ani co będę robił przez następne pół roku. Uwierz mi, że lepiej będzie, jeśli się tego nie dowiesz. Tak, wiem, że minie sporo czasu, aż znowu się spotkamy, ale mam coś ważnego do zrobienia. Nie, nie możesz mnie odwiedzić.

 _Mam nadzieję, że nie_ , myślę sobie. Potrzebuję tych sześciu miesięcy sam na sam z chłopakiem, który kiedyś nosił w sobie moją duszę.

W kuchni stoi serwantka z winami i z ciekawością przeglądam butelki. Nasi nieobecni gospodarze mają znośny gust, jeśli chodzi o wino, mimo że w ich zbiorze nie ma niczego kosztownego ani niesamowitego. Wygląda na to, że posiadam pewną wiedzę o winie. Wybieram beaujolais**, które wydaje się nieść jakąś obietnicę – niejasne wspomnienie mówi mi, że owe wina Moulin-à-Vent*** przeważają nad swymi raczej nieciekawymi sąsiadami. Otwieram butelkę i nalewam do dwóch kieliszków.

– Czy to była twoja dziewczyna? – pytam go od niechcenia, chwilę później kładąc na kuchennym stole dwa talerze. – Ta, z którą rozmawiałeś wcześniej, w kominku?

Chłopak krótko kiwa głową i zaskoczony spogląda na leżący przed sobą omlet.

– Jak ty _to_ zrobiłeś? Wygląda idealnie! Próbowałem już wcześniej robić omlety, ale zmieniały się w jajecznicę.

– Sekretem perfekcyjnego omletu – powiedziałem z powagą – jest cierpliwość. Jeśli będziesz się śpieszył, to zniszczysz jego duszę.

– _Co_? – wygląda na zaskoczonego, a ja czuję, że się uśmiecham.

– Powtarzam tylko to, co pisało w książce.

Wybucha śmiechem.

– Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że mogę sobie wyobrazić książki kucharskie Fleur napisane właśnie w taki sposób. – Odkrawa kawałek omletu i wsadza go sobie do ust, a jego oczy rozszerzają się z zaskoczenia. – Ale... ale to jest cudowne! Może masz w sobie ukryte talenty, Tom!

Również próbuję ugotowanego przeze mnie jedzenia. Smakuje dobrze i zdaję sobie sprawę, że jestem bardzo głodny. Kiedy przebywałem w mojej celi, musieli mnie w jakiś sposób odżywiać i prawdopodobnie robili to za pomocą magii. Nie wydaje mi się jednak, bym jadł cokolwiek od bardzo długiego czasu.

Jemy nasz prosty posiłek i popijamy wino. Tak jak miałem nadzieję, za jego sprawą chłopak robi się rozmowny. Zadaję mu kilka dyskretnych pytań i opowiada mi niebawem całą historię naszej dwójki. Słucham uważnie, a gdy jego opowieść zatacza coraz szersze kręgi, moje wspomnienia zaczynają do mnie wracać i czuję, jak pod ich ciężarem pęka mi serce. Tak, przypominam sobie cmentarz we mgle i moich przybywających zwolenników, wpatrujących się we mnie ze strachem i czcią... Pamiętam przebiegłego człowieka z bladą skórą i zakrzywionym nosem, któremu nigdy tak do końca nie ufałem... I pamiętam jego. Chłopca.

– Harry – wymawiam jego imię powoli. – Tak, pamiętam cię, Harry. Ale nigdy nie wiedziałem, że jesteś moim horkruksem...

Otwieram kolejną butelkę wina, a on wciąż mówi. Zaczynam dorzucać coś od siebie, pomagając mu uzupełnić szczegółami opowieść o naszych osobliwych, splątanych duszach. Cóż to za dziwna i pokręcona historia! Zapada noc i Harry zapala kilka świec. Migotliwe światło rzuca ciepłe, złociste refleksy na jego twarz i zastanawiam się, jak mogłem być tak bezgranicznie ślepy na więź, jaka istniała między nami. Nawet teraz prawie jestem w stanie ją wyczuć.

Jego opowieść dobiegła końca, a on siedzi przez moment w milczeniu i wpatruje się w płomienie świec.

– Jakie to dziwne –mówi cicho – że tak dobrze mi się z tobą rozmawia. Próbowałem tego z innymi, chciałem pomówić o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, ale naprawdę tego nie rozumieją. Nikt nie rozumie, nawet Ginny. Nie chce już mówić o przeszłości.

– To twoja dziewczyna?

Kiwa głową.

– Twoje wspomnienie, z którym się zmierzyłem w Komnacie Tajemnic... – milczy przez chwilę. Wreszcie mówi:

– Czy kiedykolwiek miałeś dziewczynę, Tom?

– Nie.

– A... – lekki rumieniec przemyka teraz przez jego twarz. – A chłopaka?

Potrząsam głową.

– Nie. Nie lubię być dotykany.

Zastanawia się nad tym przez chwilę. Wówczas wymyka mu się cichy chichot.

– Racja, też odniosłem takie wrażenie, kiedy spotkaliśmy się przed Zwierciadłem Ain eingarp...

Przywołuję w pamięci rozpadające się ciało Quirrella, pękające przy najlżejszym zetknięciu ze skórą drobnego chłopca i nagle wypełnia mnie zaskakująco nieoczekiwane pragnienie wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Starałem się nad nim zapanować, ale śmiech wybuchnął z niespodziewaną siłą. Z początku Harry jest zaskoczony, ale potem zaczyna się śmiać, chichocząc równie niepowstrzymanie jak ja. Śmiejemy się i śmiejemy, a wiedza, że nikt poza nami nigdy nie uzna jego żartu za nawet w najmniejszym stopniu zabawny, sprawia, że czuję się... Zadowolony? Ciepło? Dopełniony? Nie, nie potrafię znaleźć na to słowa.

Myślę sobie, że kiedy już odzyskam swoją magię, może powinienem raz jeszcze uczynić tego chłopaka moim horkruksem... _Tak, myślę, że tak właśnie powinienem zrobić_.

* * *

Moja sypialnia znajduje się tuż obok jego, na poddaszu chaty. Szykując się do snu, myję twarz i ręce, po czym patrzę z ciekawością w małe, wiszące nad moją umywalką lustro w srebrnej ramie. Twarz, jaką w nim widzę, jest tylko w połowie znajoma - srebrzystoszare oczy obramowane ciemnymi rzęsami, blada skóra, pełne usta, ciemne włosy... Wyglądam na około trzydzieści, może czterdzieści lat. Uświadamiam sobie, że moja twarz wciąż ma w sobie coś z dawnego piękna.

Byłem piękny, gdy byłem chłopcem i przypominam sobie teraz, jak bardzo nie znosiłem tej przeklętej urody. Ludzie zawsze chcą dotknąć tego co piękne i ja nie byłem wyjątkiem. Starałem się schodzić im z oczu, ale zawsze mnie znajdowali: stara opiekunka w sierocińcu, ogrodnik, kilku starszych chłopców...

– Chodź tutaj – mówili zawsze, ciągnąc na swoje kolana. – Posiedź ze mną przez chwilę... – A potem zaczynali mnie pieścić i gładzić, aż ich oddechy stawały się gwałtowne i płytkie, a ręce bardziej natarczywe... Drżę na to wspomnienie. Po jakimś czasie nauczyłem się ich krzywdzić… Ludzi, którzy mnie dotykali. Być może myślałem, że w Hogwarcie wszystko będzie inaczej, ale nie było. Niezupełnie. Byłem lepszy w magii od większości uczniów, więc udawało mi się utrzymywać starszych chłopców na dystans, ale Slughorn zawsze był w stanie mnie znaleźć i za każdym razem kładł mi rękę na ramieniu, na barku, obejmował mnie w pasie...

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłem, kiedy stałem się Czarnym Panem, była zmiana twarzy. Och, jaką radość sprawiało mi patrzenie w lustro i widok wpatrujących się we mnie szkarłatnych oczu, a także tych moich tak niegdyś cudownych rysów wykrzywionych w potwornym grymasie! Uwielbiałem patrzeć, jak inni kulą się ze strachu, kiedy mnie widzieli. Cofali się na sam widok mojej twarzy i żaden z nich już nigdy nie ośmielił się mnie dotknąć.

Przyglądam się teraz mojej twarzy w lustrze. Dlaczego oddali mi moją ludzką twarz, skoro odebrali mi magię? Nie chcę jej. Z pewnością musi istnieć sposób na powrót do mojej wcześniejszej twarzy, nawet bez możliwości rzucania czarów, prawda? Mógłbym poznaczyć sobie twarz za pomocą kuchennego noża, byleby pozbyć się tego niemile widzianego piękna. Tak, pewnie tak zrobię. Na próbę drapię swoją bladą skórę paznokciami.

Słyszę, jak chłopak porusza się w swoim pokoju i zmieniam zdanie. Przypuszczalnie zacząłby się mnie bać, gdybym zrobił coś takiego. Wydaje się lubić moją twarz, kiedy wygląda tak jak teraz. Przypominam sobie, jak niemal mnie dotknął w więziennej celi. Z jakiegoś powodu myśl o tym, że mógłby chcieć mnie dotknąć, nie wydaje się tak niepokojąca. Pewnie dlatego, że był kiedyś moim horkruksem. Wpatruję się w swoje odbicie i wyobrażam sobie jego silne, opalone ręce przesuwające się po mojej bladej skórze. Na tę myśl nie czuję ani niesmaku, ani gniewu, tylko nieznany szept słodyczy, podobny do uczucia, jakie miałem, kiedy po raz pierwszy przytuliłem policzek do medalionu Slytherina. Może jeśli jeszcze raz spróbuje dotknąć mojej twarzy, pozwolę mu na to, choćby na krótką chwilę.

* * *

Wiele ze sobą rozmawiamy w następnych dniach i tygodniach, a nasze rozmowy są zaskakująco przyjemne. Rankami chodzimy razem na długie spacery po opustoszałej plaży, zbieramy muszle i patrzymy na wodę. Wieczorami, po zjedzeniu coraz bardziej wyszukanych posiłków, które gotuję, siedzimy w chatce przed kominkiem pełnym wyrzuconego na brzeg drewna. Harry'emu śmiech przychodzi z łatwością i uświadamiam sobie, że usiłuję wymyślać błyskotliwe rzeczy, które mógłbym powiedzieć tylko po to, aby go rozbawić.

Czasem śmieje się ze mnie, co początkowo niezbyt mi się podoba, ale Harry szybko mi przypomina, że ja też się z niego śmieję.

– Nie śmiałem się _z ciebie_ – podkreślam, wciąż na wpół zirytowany – ale raczej z twojej katastrofalnej próby zrobienia sufletu z grzybami. Jeśli to właśnie to danie miałeś na myśli.

Harry szczerzy się.

– Tak, spieprzyłem suflet, prawda?

– Spieprzyłeś? To nieporozumienie. Zniszczyłeś jego duszę, Harry.

Chichocze i wyciąga się wygodnie przed paleniskiem.

– Cóż, ja też dzisiaj nie wyśmiewałem się z ciebie, ale raczej z twojego strachu przed wodą. Gdybym tylko wiedział, że Czarny Pan nie umie _pływać_ , pokonałbym cię o wiele wcześniej. Przez cały ten czas uczyłem się skomplikowanych zaklęć, uroków i magii po to, by dowiedzieć się, jak cię pokonać, podczas gdy mogłem po prostu wrzucić cię do jeziora! – Ta myśl wydaje się go bawić.

– No cóż, nigdy nie nauczyłem się pływać – moja irytacja znika, gdy widzę błysk w jego zielonych oczach. – Może ty powinieneś mnie nauczyć.

– W porządku! – od razu przyjmuje wyzwanie. – Tylko, że...

– Tylko, że co?

Waha się.

– Hm, musiałbym cię trzymać, gdy ćwiczyłbyś pływanie, a wiem, że nie lubisz być dotykany.

– Och – patrzę w migoczące płomienie i czuję, jak moje policzki robią się ciepłe. – Myślę, że jakoś to zniosę.

* * *

Unoszę się w chłodnej wodzie, a jego ramiona wokół mojego pasa są mocne i ciepłe. Poruszam rękami i nogami tak, jak mi to pokazał i nie jest to takie trudne, jak to sobie wyobrażałem. Czuję się, jakbym latał.

Nagle puszcza mnie i czuję, że zaczynam tonąć. Ale jego głos dobiega do mnie z oddali:

– _Płyń, Tom, płyń_!

I wtedy jakimś cudem płynę. Przecinam chłodną wodę i zalewa mnie fala ekscytacji. Płynę! Zataczam wielkie koło i zatrzymuję się tam, gdzie stoi Harry, obserwujący mnie z błyszczącymi oczami.

– Udało ci się, Tom! – podnosi mnie na nogi i mocno mnie ściska. – Udało ci się! – Ale puszcza mnie, kiedy na jego twarz wkrada się nagły rumieniec. – Och, przepraszam. Nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

– Wszystko w porządku – mówię szybko, wciąż z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Odsuwa się ode mnie, ale kładę dłonie na jego ramionach i przyciągam go do siebie. Czuję teraz na twarzy jego oddech, który przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. Pochylam się do przodu, po czym szybko i niezgrabnie całuję go w usta.

Stoi kompletnie nieruchomo jak skamieniały. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili szepcze:

– Czemu to zrobiłeś, Tom?

Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, ale wydaje się czekać na odpowiedź. Wreszcie mówię:

– To za to, że nauczyłeś mnie pływać – _i za to, że byłeś moim horkruksem_ , myślę sobie, ale nie wypowiadam tego na głos.

Uśmiecha się na to lekko, ale nadal nie chce spojrzeć mi w oczy.

– Przepraszam – mówię miękko. – Nie powinienem tego robić. Poza tym, nie poszło mi chyba najlepiej, prawda?

Harry znowu się śmieje i mogę odetchnąć z ulgą, widząc znajomy błysk w jego oczach.

– Cóż, niezbyt. Tak naprawdę to był raczej fatalny pocałunek. Jeszcze jedna rzecz, jakiej Czarny Pan nigdy nie pojął.

– Nie sądzę... nie spodziewam się, że będziesz chciał mnie nauczyć... ? – staram się, by mój głos brzmiał zwyczajnie, ale obawiam się, że słychać w nim drżenie, które mnie zdradza.

Harry patrzy na mnie przez długi czas. Potem delikatnie dotyka mojego policzka i szepcze:

– Myślę, że mógłbym – Dotyk jego ust na moich jest lekki jak powiew wiatru.

– Więcej – dyszę w jego usta, a on całuje mnie raz za razem, aż świat zaczyna wirować dookoła mnie. Lgnę do niego, jak gdyby on był skałą, a ja tonącym człowiekiem.

* * *

Nie spałem tej nocy we własnym łóżku, ale w jego. Całujemy się raz za razem, aż nasze oddechy zamieniają się w jęki, a ręce rozdzierają dzielące nas ubrania. Jestem niezręcznym kochankiem i on jest trochę lepszy, ale przyjemność z bycia z nim jednością jest tak intensywna, że przestaje to mieć znaczenie. Czuję, jakby samo sedno mego istnienia zostało pochłonięte przez ogień. Nie mogę przestać patrzeć na niego... Na jego piękno, gdy wsuwa się w moje ramiona. Dochodzę bez końca, w jego ustach, na jego włosy, w jego dłoni i głęboko we wnętrzu jego ciała. Stanowimy _jedność_ , cudowną, obolałą _jedność_. Jak bardzo się myliłem, wierząc, że nie jest już moim horkruksem! Ponieważ całkiem wyraźnie rozpoznaję moją duszę, kiedy patrzę w jego zielone oczy.

– Szybko się uczysz, Tom – szepcze później. Leży niemal nieruchomo, z mocno owiniętymi wokół mnie ramionami, a jego skóra jest ciepła tuż przy mojej.

Całuję go w usta.

– Tak jak ty, ukochany. Powinniśmy byli to zrobić dawno temu. Gdybym tylko wiedział, że jesteś moim horkruksem...

Czuję, jak się uśmiecha pod moim pocałunkiem.

– _Byłem_ twoim horkruksem, Tom. Już nim nie jestem, pamiętasz?

Śledzę palcem zarys jego twarzy.

– Myślę, że nim jesteś, Harry. Wciąż jesteś moim horkruksem, bez względu na wszystkie dziwaczne wizje, jakie mogłeś mieć o Dumbledorze na stacji kolejowej... Czuję go. Tutaj – kładę jego dłoń na swoim sercu.

Harry spogląda na mnie z zaciekawieniem.

– Dlaczego myślisz, że nadal jestem twoim horkruksem, Tom?–

– Cóż... – próbuję mu to wyjaśnić. – Przede wszystkim mam wrażenie, że _należysz do mnie_. Wcale mi się nie podoba, że fiukasz do tej swojej dziewczyny. Kiedy z nią rozmawiasz, mam wrażenie, jakby próbowała odebrać coś, co jest moją własnością.

– Rozumiem – Harry wydaje się teraz uśmiechać. – Coś jeszcze?

Zastanawiam się nad tym.

– Twój dotyk jest dla mnie bardzo przyjemny, a ja ciągle go pragnę – przesuwam dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej, a on wydaje z siebie zachwycające, ciche westchnienie. – I nie chcę, żebyś kiedykolwiek mnie opuścił. Chcę tu z tobą zostać na całą wieczność, nawet gdy już odzyskam swoją magię.

– Miałeś nadzieję, że odzyskasz swoją magię? – oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się w ciemnym pokoju. – To niemożliwe, Tom. Kiedy twoja magia została ci odebrana, przepadła na zawsze.

– Ale ona już do mnie wróciła – szepczę. – Czuję, jak śpiewa teraz w moich żyłach. Jest niczym ogień i lód jednocześnie. Co to mogłoby być, jeśli nie moja magia?

Uśmiecha się i delikatnie całuje mnie w usta.

– To inny rodzaj magii, Tom. Ta magia to ty i ja.

Wpatruję się w niego.

– Więc to nie jest moja dawna magia? A ty... też nie jesteś już moim horkruksem?

Obejmuje mnie ramionami.

– Nie, Tom. Nie jestem twoim horkruksem, ale twoją duszą.

Muskam palcami jego ciepłą skórę.

– Nie moim horkruksem, ale moją duszą? – zastanawiam się nad tym przez chwilę. Potem całuję jego miękkie, wiecznie zmierzwione włosy. – Wydaje mi się, że mogę z tym żyć... Tak długo, jak ty zostaniesz ze mną… Zawsze.

– Zawsze – wzdycha, a ja czuję magię przepływającą przez moje żyły.

To nasza magia. _Solamen miseris_.

* * *

* [i]omelette basquaise[/i] - omlet po baskijsku, z dodatkiem ziemniaków, cebuli, papryki, pomidorów...

** [i]beaujolais[/i] - gatunek czerwonego wina burgundzkiego mający bardzo lekki, świeży, owocowy charakter i dość jasną, lekko fiołkową barwę.

*** [i]Moulin-à-Vent[/i] - podgatunek wina beaujolais, zwane "królem czerwonych win".


End file.
